


The Wall

by illyriantremors



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyriantremors/pseuds/illyriantremors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Feysand one-shot set post ACOTAR 3 in which Rhysand makes good on his promise to get down and dirty against a wall. Pure smut. NSFW. Have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wall

“You don’t know what you’re doing to me in that dress,” Rhysand’s voice purred in my ear low and seductive. His hands slid from their near permanent home on my hips up to my arms so he could spin me away from him and back in time to the music. A shiver of satisfaction went down my spine as I smirked at him from under my lashes. I’d made sure the dress was tight. Tight and short, enough to make him sweat from the moment his eyes found me from across the crowd.

“If you think the dress is bad, I can’t wait to see how you react when you see what’s underneath it,” I countered. A low, guttural noise rose up in his chest as he pulled me close. I walked my fingers up his chest one by one and leaned in with a voice I rarely heard come out of myself except when I was with him in moments such as these. “Wanna see?” I asked.

“You know I do,” Rhys said hungrily, more and more intoxicated by the moment.

“Then what are you waiting for?” I slid his hands down my body until they were on the zipper at the back of my dress. Rhys froze.

“Damn you, Feyre Darling,” he breathed. “We don’t have time to winnow home and back. People will notice our absence… as much as I wish they wouldn’t right now.” Though he was protesting, his eyes were hazy with wanting me, his breath hot on my face as he took me in, and I loved it.

But Rhys did have a point. The party, the first of many to come since Hybern’s fall and our liberation from Jurian, had only just begun and we along with the rest of the inner circle were the guests of honor. It’d be in incredibly poor taste to disappear when everyone expected to see their High Lord and Lady celebrating, symbols of every bit of peace and happiness our victory deserved them. The rest of the Night Court was obliging our beautiful city of Velaris, so we’d have to too. Even Cassian and Nesta had managed not to get tangled up enough in each other yet to disappear.

Well, not too tangled at least.

And I did want to celebrate. I’d been looking forward to a night of dancing, champagne, and the company of my friends since long before the battles had ended. There were some days where the thought of seeing their happy faces alive and well like I had on Starfall was all that kept me going. We’d earned this. This night was ours.

But cauldron damn me if I wasn’t getting a piece of my High Lord sooner rather than later, not when he looked as powerful as he did tonight cloaked in shimmering black with stars in his eyes and power in his touch. His darkness had been oozing off of him in waves of happiness all night. I’d been dancing with him for near an hour now and the feel of his muscles rippling beneath his sleeves with every turn as he spun me across the dance floor had made my head spin. Oh no, there was no way I was waiting until dawn when the party ended to have him. I needed him. Now.

I needed my mate.

“So let’s not go back,” I said, meaning every word. “Take me now.”

My mate’s eyes went wide as he stared down at me. “What, here?” I nodded, grinning wickedly. “In the middle of all these people?!”

My mind wandered back to a distant memory of another time we’d been in the middle of a crowd of people, before we were mates, but so obviously attached to one another. We had pretended to the crowds then, but the desire had been real and a darker, dangerous part of me had always wished Rhys hadn’t had such excellent self restraint that day in the Court of Nightmares, especially once he’d felt how wet I’d become sitting in his lap. The memory made me dizzy to think about it.

I nodded at Rhys again, my eyes darting to a sly little alleyway not far from the courtyard where we danced with everyone. It curved enough so we’d be hidden from view, but anyone could stumble upon us easily enough. And I didn’t care.

Rhys followed my eyes and understood, but shook his head. “Feyre,” he said with delicious delight in his voice, perhaps a little surprised at how dicey I was being. Before he could attempt to fight me off, I cut him to the quick, grabbing him by the cuffs of his shirt and yanking him close to me where I growled in his ear.

“I want you to take me down that alleyway, slam me down, and fuck me against that wall like you promised until my cries rival this music and all of Velaris knows who your Queen is.”

Rhysand grabbed my hand and pulled me so swiftly, we were out of the crowd of dancers in less time than it would have taken to winnow. We made it to the cobblestoned alleyway, empty save for the low light of the lanterns hanging along the sides. The second we rounded the corner, Rhys backed me against the wall in one slick motion, the energy coming off of him in droves. His wings burst out wide before I could so much as blink and slammed down on either side of me against the wall, cocooning us. If anyone happened to pass by, they’d only be able to see Rhysand’s glorious backside and our ever rapidly entwining legs.

The thought made my head swim with adrenaline, equal parts excitement and terror that someone might catch us, but the second Rhys’s skin grazed my thighs, I didn’t care one ounce if all of Prythian found us.

His hands groped against my thighs trying to push higher up the bottom of my dress where they struggled against the tautness of the fabric. At least I’d done well choosing a shorter length because Rhys’ slim fingers found their way to the hem of my lacy red panties soon enough before he kissed me hard, his tongue enveloping my mouth, tasting every inch of me. When his fingers dared to dip within the folds of the fabric to feel me, the groan that came from his mouth was inhuman.

“Feyre,” he said, working his kisses down my chin and neck with greedy intent. “You’re drenched…”

My breathing increased tenfold. I found the hard muscles of his back and dug my fingertips into the skin, teasing them higher and higher, ever closer to the lining of his wings.

“Want a taste?” I croaked, the words coming out of me in labored breaths. “It’s been that way all night… I’ve felt it between my legs since we started dancing, just waiting… waiting for you… for you t-to…”

I couldn’t finish my sentence. His fingers rubbed carelessly back and forth between my legs, just playing in the slickness while his mouth found my breasts, just above where the dress covered my nipples. I arched my back and cried out when his teeth nipped at my skin.

“Rhys, please,” I gasped, near to burning alive with the need of him. “Do it now!” I ran one hand along the top of his wings while the other pulled him close enough to me that I could feel the hardness of him pressing against me through his pants. “Please.” Rhys snapped.

He pushed me back just enough that he could get the full length of his hands on my underwear, the dress riding up and tearing on the seam in the process while I fumbled with his pants. He yanked my underwear down and pulled his cock out, hard and ready for me, and in one fluid motion, hoisted me up and plunged himself into me, my legs wrapping greedily around his waist.

It happened so fast. One moment his fingers were playing and the next, he was inside me, filling me to the core. I moaned into his ear as he thrusted wildly, giddy at the power I had over him, to unleash him into such a frenzy so easily. His hands found the straps of my dress and pulled enough so that he could finish the biting he’d started earlier down to the points of my ever hardening nipples. Each caress, each motion deeper into me built a ball of electricity in the spot where we collided. It was so fast, so chaotic, my hands started to tremble as they continued sliding along the edges of his wings, each sweep giving way to gentle tremors in Rhys’ body only I could notice.

“Feyre, Feyre, Feyre…” he moaned, sometimes barely able to utter each syllable.

We’d been together since the end of the war so many times over, I’d lost count. We never seemed to be able to get enough of each other. But whereas most of those times had been slow, moments of thanksgiving that we had survived and found our way back to each other, true love making if ever it were, this was different. This was greedy, consumed by passion and raw, carnal lust.

My breathing came in desperate, uncontrolled bursts as I climbed higher, nearing my climax. “Rhysand,” I groaned too loudly. I thought I could hear motion not too far off, but I didn’t care enough to look and see if anyone was there. Rhys’s hands grabbed my ass and pulled me forward as he thrust so deeply into me that I shattered on the spot, moaning nearly loud enough to match the music were it not for his mouth consuming mine again and muffling the sound with his tongue. The motion caused my hands to plummet on his wings and Rhys utterly collapsed against me, matching my completion.

He stood there, holding me up in his arms, a sweaty lump of ragged gasps and shaking hands clinging to one another in the darkness of the alley way as his hips finished the last few deep sways into me and we stilled. Slowly, the sounds of music and laughter reached my ears and I came to, remembering fully where we were. With a guilty smile, I kissed my mate quickly giving him one last heady taste before he lowered himself out of me and set me down. How my feet found balance as I clung to him, I’ll never know.

“That was… Feyre… oh, fuck me,” Rhys said with a pleased chuckle.

“You’re telling me,” I said and our foreheads met as we both laughed in our ecstasy. I chanced a glance over his wings, still wrapped around us, and found the alleyway empty. “Well we didn’t get caught, I don’t think.”

“This time.” Rhys’s eyebrows wiggled upward with evil intent that thrilled me and had me daring to think of future endeavors I was too embarrassed to admit how badly I wanted to make happen.

“But there’s just one problem,” I said. He gave me a curious grin and I pointed to my thigh where the rip at the seam in my dress now formed a slit way too high and far too revealing to go unnoticed if we returned to the party now. “I think I’m gonna need a new dress. Shall we winnow home or do you think we don’t have the time for an unexpected quickie tonight?”

Rhysand cocked his head back and roared with laughter. The sound of my mate so happy made my soul soar with joy.

<3


End file.
